Always
by Ticklesivory
Summary: Obidala. Apparition ObiWan comes to visit Padme, but his interference changes her future in more ways than he counted on. Warning: Death of major character, but this story is still romantic.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **This is going to a rather different story than what you guys are used to seeing from me (hence the note at the BEGINNING!) ; ) The T rating is actually legitimate this time, and we are jumping right into the middle of things.

**Warning**: Angst ahead as well as some tragedy (death of a major character) - but I urge you to read it anyway. It will be bittersweet in the end with lots of romance along the way. Keep in mind that this story is not entirely my fault. The plot bunny that bit me was rabid: )

* * *

**Always **

_By Ticklesivory_

**Chapter One**

A beautiful young woman stood in the shadows of the Theed hangar next to the massive door that led to the main palace. Her eyes were focused on the exit at the opposite end of the long building, the forests of Naboo revealed beyond it.

The mechanics who busied themselves about the massive space paid her little notice. It was a common occurrence over the past year. She would stand silent and still, waiting for the sound that would bring an inevitable smile to her face. The sound of a Jedi starfighter. Only then would she emerge from the shadows.

It was no secret amongst the palace staff what she was doing there, and who she was for that matter. Although she typically donned her own handmaiden's attire, everyone realized it was the queen herself who waited so patiently in the shadows for the man that she loved.

When the descent thrusters were heard, only brief glimpses were cast toward the arriving ship and then the workers quickly returned to their tasks. The young woman, however, moved promptly across the floor to greet her visitor.

The young man soon exited the ship, and as usual, had a singular focus. In long strides he was across the dark stone floor and soon in the arms of the beautiful young queen.

"Obi-Wan." The exclamation was muffled against the rough, nerf-hide Jedi robe he wore as Padmé threw her arms about him.

"I came as soon as I could." The young Jedi breathed into the long, dark silky hair, inhaling the sweet fragrance of it. "Master Qui-Gon has been keeping me busy getting me ready for my trials."

Another deep breath and Obi-Wan positioned his hands to cup her face, drawing her nearer in order to taste the delicate lips that opened so eagerly underneath him.

"How long?" Padmé whispered as the kiss ended and their foreheads gently touched together.

"About six tens." The young padawan replied with a smile, purposefully evading the true question.

"You know what I mean." Padmé lay her head against his chest and tightened her arms about him.

"Just a couple of days, I'm afraid. I was fortunate to be allowed those."

Padmé could feel the warmth of his breath against her hair, his muscular body pressed up against her, and she held him tighter still. "I know." She answered softly.

When they had met during the Interplantery Conference on Coruscant last year, it was understood that each of their duties would often keep them seperated for extended periods of time. It was a fact that they both had to consider.

But the feel of the strong arms around her and the thumping of a heart beating wildly against her cheek, reaffirmed that it was worth it. She would be satisfied with whatever time they could manage to share.

Speaking of time, the young woman opened her eyes, lifted her head and met the sparkling aquamarine gaze above her. Only two days to spend with the man she loved more than anything. What were they still doing standing in this hangar?

Pulling away and without the slightest hint of embarrassment, Padmé led Obi-Wan across the room.

"Let's take this somewhere more private."

Obi-Wan slid his arm about her waist as they walked. "My thoughts exactly." He murmured into her ear.

The couple quickly strolled through the marble hallways, barely able to keep their hands off of one another, the tension rising between them. Just a few more steps, Padmé thought. The door to her bedchamber was within sight.

She put her hand up to the scanner to open it, and nothing happened.

"Damn!" She muttered as Obi-Wan stood behind her. "I thought I asked Panaka to get this fixed!"

Another try yielded the same result, but her frustration was quickly quelled by the feel of a pair of soft lips moving up the back of her neck and a strong hand snaking from around her waist up to cup the fullness of her breast. Obi-Wan's thumb toyed with the nipple he felt underneath the thin fabric, bringing it to a peak.

Padmé's thought processes were no longer functioning, other than the overwhelming desire to be in her lover's arms, and she turned and frantically sought out his mouth with her own, a moan escaping her as their tongues delved together.

The movement of a slightly stubbled chin down her neck caused a shiver down to her toes.

"Obi-Wan?" She struggled to form the two syllables coherently as a pair of strong hands had moved to massage her buttocks and teeth nibbled along her throat.

"Hmm?"

"Can't you use the Force to open this door?"

"Sure." The handsome Jedi answered, but instead of doing so, continued to languorously explore the soft contours of her neck with his lips and tongue, slowly easing his way up to nibble on her earlobe.

Padmé felt as if the palace was tilting and the floor was sliding out from underneath her, but the feeling quickly dissipated as the sound of someone clearing their throat reached her muddled brain.

She glanced down the hall to meet the curious and quite comical gaze of a dear old friend.

"Senator Palpatine!"

Obi-Wan immediately backed away a couple of steps and bowed, adjusting his tunics before he straightened back up.

"What in the galaxy are you doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Just on my semi-annual visit, my dear." The kindly-appearing gentleman responded, his eyes instantly turning to glare at the young Jedi standing next to Padmé.

"I'm sorry." The young woman stammered. "Senator Palpatine, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Padawan to Master Qui-Gon Jinn."

The senator's eyes narrowed critically before extending his hand in a greeting.

Obi-Wan shook the offered hand firmly without hesitation, but cast out his awareness into the Force just the same. The response he received was a slight buzz, like a busy signal on a communications network. He could get no reading of this man's intentions, neither good nor bad.

"I know your Master." Palpatine said after a while, a small smile crinkling the corners of his eyes. "He's a good man."

"Yes, he is." Obi-Wan agreed. He couldn't remember ever meeting this senator, but perhaps if Qui-Gon knew him, he was trustworthy. As trustworthy as a politician could be, he thought wryly to himself.

"Padmé, my dear, may I speak with you privately?"

"Yes, of course." The young queen replied, touching Obi-Wan on the arm as she stepped away with the older man.

Once the two of them were outside of the Jedi's hearing range, Palpatine took Padmé by the arm and turned her away from Obi-Wan's line of sight as well.

"How long have you known that young man?" He asked seriously.

Padmé responded to the question with a lowered brow of concern. Was there something that she needed to know about him? And if there was, did she really want to know?

"Almost a year now. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that he's a Jedi Padawan. I hear they have a woman in every system. Not quite an appropriate match for the Queen of Naboo."

A small smile lit the young woman's face. "So, you're just worried about my reputation then?"

"I promised your parents I would look after you, your highness." The senator patted Padmé's arm.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, senator. My eighteenth nameday was several months ago."

"I know." The kindly blue eyes sparkled. "It's just that I'm concerned about you, Padmé."

"Thank you." Standing on her tiptoes, Padmé placed a kiss to the senator's cheek. "But I'll be fine."

"I hope so." The older man returned her grin and then glanced overhead. "I'll let you get back to your friend. He's looking a bit impatient."

The young queen laughed softly. If there was one thing she knew Obi-Wan was not, it was impatient, especially where making love was concerned. The memory of his last visit sent her heart racing once more and she squeezed the older man's hand before hurrying back to Obi-Wan's side.

The Jedi padawan revealed a rare glimpse of urgency by swiping his hand through the air to call upon the Force to open Padmé's door before literally pulling her inside.

"What was that all about?" he asked as one hand subtly lowered the zipper on the back of her gown, while maneuvering her across the floor toward the expansive bed on the other side of the room.

Padmé's own hands were busy as well, peeling back the layers of his uniform, dropping the utility belt and lightsaber onto a chair they passed along the way. "He's worried about me." She noted with a smile as her hands finally reached warm skin.

"Why?" The delicate undergarment slid through his calloused hands as they neared the bed and Obi-Wan assisted with the removal of the rest of his clothing, kicking his boots haphazardly across the room.

"He thinks you're too experienced for me." She put forth lightly, the breath hitching in her throat as Obi-Wan had sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her toward him, nuzzling his face between her bare breasts.

"Maybe I am." The young man murmured before drawing a rosy peak into the warmth of his mouth. Padmé had only been seventeen when they had met, and he had been twenty-three. True, she had had very little experience in the art of lovemaking, but he quickly discovered that she was a fast learner. What she didn't know, she had made up for in natural sexuality. The way she merely said his name was a seduction.

Just then, the seductive phrase slipped from her mouth on a moan and Obi-Wan growled in response, leaning back onto the bed and bringing her with him.

"Well then," She answered, her long, dark hair cascading around them both as she placed a series of light kisses across his neck and jaw, lingering on the supple lips. "You should teach me. I'm eager to learn." A provocative thrust of her pelvis against the hard length pressing against her belly brought another growl from the young Jedi as he rolled them both over.

"Eager, are you?" He asked teasingly, as his hand moved lower to see for himself.

"Yes." Padmé exclaimed, the word turning into a long hiss as Obi-Wan's hand discovered the effect he was having on her.

"Force, I missed you." Obi-Wan continued his erotic massage, causing Padmé's back to arch off the bed.

"Please…inside me." She begged, her face contorted in pleasure, and Obi-Wan knew that she was getting close and he desperately wanted to go with her.

Some day, he thought. Some day their time together would not be so measured. Some day, he would take as long as he wanted to please her, to learn every centimeter of her.

But now was not that time, and he quickly positioned himself to join her, bringing them both quickly to the edge and then plunging them into the abyss of ecstasy together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The large balustrade of the royal suite overlooked a massive waterfall that plummeted far beneath the foundation of the Theed Palace. The space between its stone spindles afforded just enough room to accommodate a leg to dangle in between them. On this particular Naboo evening, however, there were two sets of legs intertwined with one another, lazily swinging back and forth over the vast empty space that led to the waterfall and dense jungle below.

Obi-Wan adjusted the down-filled comforter about himself and Padmé as she leaned back more comfortably against his shoulder, both arms about her nude body underneath. Padmé sighed into the night, a completely sated and peaceful look on her face.

"Padmé?" The masculine voice softly spoke into the moonlight.

"Hm?"

How could he ask this? Obi-Wan wondered. His own experiences in working with the Galactic Senate had taught him that most politicians were greedy and self-serving individuals, and not easily trusted. But there was something else about Palpatine that he didn't like, and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. It wasn't the Force that was warning him either. It was more of a gut feeling, and Obi-Wan had always trusted his feelings.

"It seems," He began hesitantly. "That you and Senator Palpatine are close."

"Yes, we are." Padmé admitted, suspecting that Obi-Wan was possibly wondering about the casual tone in which the older gentleman had addressed her.

"He and my father were good friends growing up. He helped me during my election and promised my father he'd take care of me. It was difficult moving away from my family. I was only fourteen at the time, and he was very patient and kind."

And then a sudden thought occurred to her, and she turned in Obi-Wan's arms to face him. She trusted Obi-Wan implicitly and knew about his ability to use the Force to read people's intentions. "What is it? Do you suspect something?"

The young man's concentration was momentarily crippled as he took in the moonlit glow of the beauty sitting before him. No trace of make up was left on her remarkable face, and her usually flawless hair was a disheveled mess. Her appearance made her look younger than she actually was, and it reminded him of the first time they had made love. He had been brazen enough to sneak her into his room at the Temple on the fourth night of the week-long conference last year, after discovering their mutual attraction was too powerful to be ignored. And what Obi-Wan had initially thought would be a one-night stand, turned into a relationship that he hoped would last a lifetime.

He reached out and lovingly tucked a long loose curl behind her ear, then ran the backs of his fingers in a feather-light caress across the smooth texture of her cheek before drawing her chin up and toward him. He didn't think he could ever get enough of her delicate mouth and he toyed with her lips before opening them fully with his tongue in order to test the different textures he discovered inside. A gentle rub of noses ended the exploratory kiss and Obi-Wan suddenly remembered he hadn't answered her question.

But maybe he should keep his suspicions to himself, at least until he could decide exactly what it was about the man he didn't like. And besides, if he was wrong, there was no need to upset Padmé. She obviously cared for the senator.

"It's nothing. Don't worry." He finally assured her. "I'm certain he's just protecting you in his own way."

Seemingly satisfied with his answer, Padmé placed a quick peck to his lips and turned to snuggle back into his embrace.

"Maybe we should go back inside and try to get some sleep." Obi-Wan eventually suggested, hoping that she would agree because his feet were getting cold.

"Why? Are your feet getting cold?" She asked.

He chuckled quietly to himself. It was amazing that in such little time she already knew him so well.

"We can go in," she added, "but I don't want to sleep."

"Padmé! It's almost third hour!" He noted with a glance up at the moon.

"I know. But I can't talk to you when I'm sleeping, or do other things for that matter." She said with a squeeze to the arms about her.

"We really should get some rest." Obi-Wan insisted.

"Fine." Padmé turned, pretending to pout. "You sleep and I'll watch."

"Okay." Obi-Wan agreed, smiling at the surprised look on her face.

Together, they arose from the balustrade and entered the bedchamber beyond the double doors, sliding quickly into the spacious bed and underneath the thick bed covers. Obi-Wan lay on his side and Padmé on hers so that she could watch him, her dark eyes wide open.

She wasn't kidding, he thought as he swept the hair away from her face and drew her in for a kiss. Then with a light touch to her temple, Obi-Wan whispered "Sleep Padmé," and watched as her eyelids drooped shut. Another kiss to her tranquil mouth and he closed his eyes to join her in slumber.

He didn't feel the least bit guilty for using a Force suggestion to lull her to sleep, because for what he planned on doing to her in the morning, she would need all the energy she could get.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Midday meal had been partially eaten and carried away while the couple still lounged in each other's arms the next day. Having taken care of just the basic necessities of food, drink, bodily functions, and occasional showers together, they had resigned to spend their entire two days in bed in order to make up for lost time and to make memories that would hopefully last until their next time together.

Padmé smiled to herself at the realization that she was going to be sore in places she never thought she would be. The inconvenience would help keep the events of the past two days fresh in her heart and mind.

But when the afternoon sun cast is angular rays across the marble floor of her bedchamber, the smile slipped away from her face to be replaced by despair and she aggravatingly swiped away a tear that had escaped down her cheek.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to Obi-Wan as he caressed the moisture away with his thumb. "I promised myself I wasn't going to do this."

"I'll come back as soon as I can. You know I will." He vowed, holding her face gently, continuing hissoothing caress.

"I know." She attempted a shaky grin, but failed miserably.

A chirp sounded from across the room, causing Padmé to wince as her heart began to grieve. It was Obi-Wan's comlink, and she closed her eyes to fight back more tears as he rose from the bed to retrieve it.

"Jedi Kenobi, your ship is ready for takeoff."

"Thank you Captain." Obi-Wan replied into the communicator, and then began donning his clothing that had mysteriously been folded and placed on the nightstand some time during the night.

Padmé had sat up on the bed and wrapped the silken coverlet around her petite frame as she watched him dress. She would not be joining him in his walk back to the hangar. The last time she had, they had both made quite a scene, even worse than the one upon his arrival. She would say goodbye to him here, and probably leave a message for him before he even arrived back at Coruscant.

Once he had finished dressing, he attached his utility belt and lightsaber and sat next to her on the bed. Leaning toward her with one hand wrapped in the luxurious curls laying haphazardly about her head, he drew her in for a farewell kiss, groaning upon its end. Even with his years of Jedi training, Obi-Wan found leaving Padmé incredibly difficult.

She surprised him by suddenly scooting off the bed and grabbing something from off the nearby nightstand. Moving to stand between his legs, she let the object dangle from her grasp and Obi-Wan immediately recognized the item as the silver pendant necklace that she always wore, but had never questioned her about.

She widened the chain between her hands and slipped the piece of jewelry about his neck, tucking it into the vee of his cream tunics. But Obi-Wan reached down and lifted the pendant away from his chest to gaze upon it.

The sterling symbol in his grasp was a configuration of lines and dashes and he couldn't quite interpret its meaning.

Padmé watched the etch in his brow deepen in concentration and decided to end his internal struggle with a smile and an explanation. "It's an ancient Nubian symbol that means always. My mother gave it to me when I was elected Queen, as a reminder that no matter how difficult things got, or wherever I was, that there was always someone thinking of me and loving me."

Obi-Wan watched the pleasant expression on her face glow with the comfort of that knowledge.

"I want you to wear it, so that you'll know that I am thinking of you and.." She took a slight pause and a deep breath before continuing, and Obi-Wan reached out and grasped her hand. "that I love you. Always."

Instead of responding with what he knew she wanted to hear, Obi-Wan thanked her for the gift and drew her into his embrace, holding her firmly to him.

He had never been in love before. Was he in love now?

When he was with her, he didn't want to leave her. And when he wasn't with her, she was constantly in his thoughts. On missions, during training sessions, even during the endless hours spent traveling, when there was nothing to look at except stars and the occasional asteroid. There always seemed to be something that reminded him of her.

Was that love? He wasn't sure. And until he knew, he wouldn't commit himself to saying the words, or give her the false hope of believing in something that possibly wasn't true.

Padmé walked him to the doorway of her room and kissed him once more goodbye. As the door slid shut between them, Obi-Wan hesitated in turning away from it, wanting one last glimpse at the beautiful woman he was leaving behind.

He quickly turned and strode to the hangar to his awaiting ship before he changed his mind and ran back into her arms.

As his ship lurched into hyperspace, he switched to the rear viewport to watch the rapidly retreating blue and green planet of Naboo and a feeling of regret crept over him.

"I should have told her." He murmured to the ship's control panel, watching the planet now moving completely out of sight.

The next time he saw her, he decided. He'd tell her he loved her.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: The following few chapters will deal with events of The Phantom Menace. I am going to assume that you all have seen it – and therefore, will spare you the details of the mission. What I will cover will be those events that will be significant to this story.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Master?" Obi-Wan looked up toward the solemn expression of the older Jedi as the turbolift carried them away from the Council spire. They had just received orders to investigate a trade blockade that had been established outside of Naboo and Obi-Wan had sensed his Master's worry. "What concerns you about this mission? I felt your hesitation to accept it."

The older man turned his regard toward his student, his facial features calm and stoic. "Your relationship with the Queen, padawan"

Qui-Gon was no negotiator. He was far too blunt. But Obi-Wan had come to appreciate his Master's candidness over the years. It had often saved them the trouble and inconvenience of misunderstandings. In turn, when dealing with Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan had learned that honesty was best.

"I know you don't approve of my refusal to take the Vows of Election, but they are an option, not a requirement."

Obi-Wan fought to hold back the sigh he wished to release. Why did Qui-Gon always choose times like this to bring up this argument between them? He thought that they had agreed a long time ago that on this particular subject, they simply disagreed. His Master had chosen to accept the Vows of Election, which included attachments, but Obi-Wan had not. He supposed that deep down, Qui-Gon had always believed that his padawan would follow in his footsteps, and therein lay the older man's disappointment.

Qui-Gon turned to stare out the turbolift window, his vision focusing past the heavy flow of Coruscant traffic. "Regarding your feelings and the nature of this mission, I'm just asking you to be mindful. Do not let your emotions lead to distraction."

Obi-Wan frowned as he turned away from his Master's admonishment. He sent his feelings of frustration out into the Force, but received only a nagging tug of warning in reply. It was the same tug that he had been feeling ever since he heard Master Yoda mention the name of the planet to which they would be going. He reached out to touch the details of the foreboding, but they scattered just beyond his grasp.

Qui-Gon obviously felt his padawan's frustration and turned his attention back to the young man. "In time, Obi-Wan," he began, his voice losing its usual sternness, "the answers will come. Do not focus on your anxieties, but on the moment, padawan."

"Yes, Master."

The frustration Obi-Wan had been feeling was replaced by a sudden unexpected burst of impatience. He had to get to Naboo quickly and make sure Padmé was okay. He had a bad feeling about this mission.

* * *

The young Jedi made his way to the engine room of the Naboo royal cruiser following their narrow escape from Naboo. The ship had suffered damage and Qui-Gon had asked him to check the status of the hyperdrive engines. 

He was on his way to do so, but decided he had to make one stop along the way. He hadn't yet had the chance to speak with Padmé. By the time they had arrived on planet, her bodyguard had assumed her identity for her protection, and Obi-Wan couldn't risk drawing any attention to her.

Despite his Master's premonitions, her presence had not distracted him, but instead, Obi-Wan had never been more focused or accurate with his lightsaber. The battledroids guarding the queen's ship were effortlessly eliminated, and they boarded the vessel without incident. Now, they were heading to Coruscant, if they engines were capable of making the trip.

Obi-Wan turned left at the end of the ship's main corridor and quickly stole into the astromech hold where he found Padmé kneeling on the floor, cleaning the droid that had saved their ship from disaster.

He smiled as he watched her diligently scrub away the carbon scorings from the outer hull of the small droid.

Remarkable wasn't an accurate word to describe her. A queen, a lady, a brave leader who didn't bat an eye when her disguised handmaiden ordered her to do this medial task.

He sensed no frustration or bitterness in her countenance as she performed the chore. But there was a component of anxiety and worry, obviously for her people back on Naboo. And along with that emotion was a trace of excitement that the Jedi realized was for him. He knew this because it was the same way he felt the moment he looked upon her. He was thrilled to see her again.

As his chest swelled with the pride of knowing how wonderful she was, and how fortunate he was that a woman such as this would be in love with him, the doubts that had previously plagued him vanished, and Obi-Wan approached the young woman with the words, 'I love you' on the verge of bursting forth like a geyser.

"Obi-Wan!" She turned her head as the young man knelt down beside her.

But there was no verbal response from the Jedi and Padmé could not disguise her curiosity as Obi-Wan continued to gaze at her.

"What?" She finally asked, still somewhat confused. Did she have grease on her face or something?

Soon, however, his actions spoke louder than his silence as his hand reached up and pulled away the orange hood of her disguise, gently grasping the length of her mahogany curls and drawing them over the front of her shoulder. The hand then abandoned her hair and began a sweetly tortuous caress along her neck and cheek.

Obi-Wan leaned forward and spoke her name in a hush of warmth across her lips and Padmé's eyelids fluttered shut in anticipation that was not denied.

His kiss was tender; a meeting of breath and lips, and then fingers were added as if he were studying her mouth with all of his tactile senses.

Obi-Wan discovered he could kiss her all day like this; reveling in the softness of her lips, the sweet taste of her. Even in this space that reeked of fuel and engine oil, he could smell her fragrance. It was an indulgence of sweetness and spice, along with a trace of something floral he couldn't distinguish. It was a heady combination that was purely Padmé, and it was permanently etched into his mind.

She moaned in disappointment as he drew his mouth away, but there were words that needed to be said. Three, to be exact.

"Padmé." Obi-Wan took a deep breath, but was startled as a loud clang echoed down the corridor. Padmé immediately pulled the hood of her gown back over her head.

"Someone's coming." She said, anxious expectancy clouding her features.

What was he about to say? She met his gaze and instead saw disappointment and resignation there. Whatever it was, it was going to have to wait. The moment was lost.

Maybe another time, Obi-Wan sighed inwardly. He could hear the gungan's clumsy footsteps approaching them.

"I'll tell you later."

And after a quick kiss brushed across her lips, he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: This is THE chapter. Prepare yourselves. : (

* * *

**Chapter Six**

The child that Qui-Gon had discovered on the desert planet of Tatooine was worrisome enough. His Master claimed that the young boy, Anakin , was the chosen one, but at thirteen years of age, the child was far too old to begin training as a Jedi. Surely the council would deny him, but Qui-Gon had been known to defy the council before.

But that worry was not what was plagueing Obi-Wan at the moment.

They were heading back to Naboo at Padmé's insistence, and they had no choice but to allow her to go.

She had shown this stubborn streak before, and ithad put her in harm's way, much to Obi-Wan's dismay.

When they had landed on Tatooine, she had insisted on going into Mos Espa with Qui-Gon, and he couldn't talk her out of it. They had actually gotten into an argument over it. She had persisted in having her way though, claiming that she didn't quite trust the older Jedi to make decisions that would affect them all.

In the end, Obi-Wan had watched her leave and prayed to the Force that Qui-Gon would protect her like he would. He wasn't sure what he would do if anything should happen to her.

The tension between them was still palpable when they met with the Gungans back on Naboo. Padmé courageously laid out her plan which involved the amphibious race. To Obi-Wan, it sounded too dangerous, and he voiced his concerns over the possibility of failure, and what that would mean. Padmé, however, was adamant and the glare she cast him ended the argument.

A slight ray of hope was cast on this dismal scene when his own Master pointed out that there would be great risk to the Gungans, but when Boss Nass, the leader of the Gungan army vowed to do all they could to help, Obi-Wan's mouth set in a grim line.

He had no choice but to watch Padmé endanger her own life. All he could do was to make sure that no harm came to her.

He would not let her out of his sight.

* * *

Moving into position at the edge of the palace courtyard, Obi-Wan noticed the entry into the southern palace hangar just beyond. Qui-Gon was busying himself informing his young charge, Anakin, to take cover once they were inside. Obi-Wan used the opportunity to move up behind Padmé and leaned forward slightly to speak softly into her ear. 

"I know you're angry with me."

She nodded her head once in affirmation.

"I just don't want you to get hurt. I don't know what I'd do without you."

The brave, young queen turned her head to gaze at the Jedi whose face displayed a depth of worry and fear that she thought she would never see. It melted her resolve and drove a spear of fear and doubt into her heart.

Qui-Gon then stood and noted that Captain Panaka's group had taken position on the other side of the courtyard.

Her dark eyes displayed her apology and understanding and Obi-Wan read it accurately as a small smile lit his face. "Be careful and stay behind me."

Once again she nodded in silence, meeting his eyes before turning to signal Captain Panaka to engage the Federation army that had taken control of Theed.

* * *

The air of the palace hangar was thick with blaster fire and Obi-Wan kept his focus both on the battledroids they were engaging, as well as the young woman behind him. 

Soon, the hangar was clear and they could now move into the palace to find the Trade Federation Viceroy. But as they approached the entrance, the large double doors seemed to open of their own accord, revealing the tattooed zabrak that had attacked Qui-Gon on Tatooine.

"We'll take the long way around." Obi-Wan heard Padmé say to his horror. They would have to separate. He and his Master would take on this new and dangerous opponent by themselves.

Behind him, he heard Padmé move her group away and Obi-Wan executed a front flip over their enemy so that he could see that she and her comrades had moved safely from the hangar.

He swung his lightsaber fiercely in perfect precision and timing with that of his Master's, deflecting the powerful double-sword of the zabrak, as they maneuvered him away and out of the hangar.

Qui-Gon engaged the red blade just as a powerful sense of urgency spiked through the Force, immediately drawing Obi-Wan's attention back into the hangar beyond the still open doors. Several destroyer droids had surrounded Padmé and her group and they each had shield generators.

There was no way she could get past them.

He had to help her.

But he couldn't leave Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan didn't notice the Naboo fighter whose engines had been fired by the small boy who had hidden himself inside.

Nor did he see the red blade that had swept neatly across his mid section.

He did however, feel a searing heat radiate along his abdomen, hear his Master cry out his name, and he watched up from the ground as a black cloud descended upon him and enveloped him.

Then all was silent and there was no more pain.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"_Obi-Wan."_

The name drifted down from the emptiness surrounding him, landing like a soft caress upon his face. Obi-Wan stirred and when awareness came back upon him, he remembered being struck and then lying prostrate on the floor of the Theed palace.

Were his eyes open now? He couldn't tell. There was nothing to see. And nothing to feel. He couldn't even tell if he was still lying down or standing.

"Padmé!" The young Jedi spat out as the memory of what had occurred came back to him. He was amazed that the sound of his voice seemed to hang in the air about him before spiraling away through the void.

Where was he?

"Hello?" Once again the sound flew away from him and he noticed that there was no echo. No echo could only mean that there was no tangible surface nearby.

He should be afraid. His heart should be beating rapidly with that fear, but as he placed his hand on his chest, he was shocked to discover there was no beat. No pulse of any kind.

"Oh no." Obi-Wan whispered into the lightless vacuity.

If he was dead, then why hadn't he become one with the Force? Surely this existence was not of the Force.

"_Obi-Wan." _

The voice he had heard before spoke again. It was a haunting mixture of both male and female, lower pitched and higher pitched tones, and he couldn't locate its origin.

"Who's there?"

Before the question had left him, a luminous green light began to emanate on his right. From within that light stepped forth a creature, the sight of whom gave the young man great comfort.

"Master Yoda! Wait. You're not dead, are you?"

The quizzical face on the small being gazed at the Jedi before placing his claws firmly on the handle of this walking stick. "Yoda, I am not. Needed to see a familiar face, you did."

As quickly as he had appeared, the Force apparition vanished and then re-appeared to Obi-Wan's left.

"The Force, am I." The apparition said once Obi-Wan had located it.

The young Jedi's gaze followed the figure as it floated by him on the mist of green light. Maybe he was in the healer's ward. It was known that prolonged immersion in bacta could cause hallucinations.

"Where am I?" He asked with a suspicious tone.

"In that place between life and the Netherworld of the Force, you are."

Once more the ghostly image disappeared and then re-appeared behind him. Obi-Wan spun around to face it.

"Not ready were you, to join the Force. Something you need to do, hmm?"

"Yes." Obi-Wan stated after a moment of reflection. Padmé's life was in danger. He understood that somehow. The message that the Force had been trying to give him before was now as clear to him as if it had been written in the sky.

As clear as the fact that he was dead.

But what was more important was that someone was going to try and kill Padmé. The same someone who had been responsible for his own demise. He had to warn her.

"Help her, you can, but difficult it will be. Hear you, she will not. See you, she will not.."

"Then how can I help her?" Obi-Wan argued as he began to worry that there was very little he could do.

"Fear not, young Jedi. One there will be to help you. Find this one you must, or all will be lost."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I think in chapter 1 or 2, I made Anakin 13 – but I've changed my mind. (Author's prerogative, ya' know!) He is back to being 9 again. (Oh, if only it were that easy for the rest of us!) 

**Warning: **Foul language ahead!

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"Anakin, why don't you go find Captain Panaka and see if you can be of some help?"

Master Qui-Gon Jinn knelt down to address his new apprentice. He had seen the young queen marching in quick strides toward him, and from the look on her face, he was pretty sure that whatever she had to say should not befall a set of nine-year-old ears.

The young boy ran off toward the comm center with a wary sidelong glace at the lady whose eyes were fixed upon the trio of Jedi Masters he had just left.

No pleasantries were offered as Padmé approached the group. She stopped just short of them and glared up into the face of the most important man in her love's life.

Her past love.

A sob caught in her throat, but the young woman forced it down with a hard swallow. She had made it through the funeral with all of their accusatory glances cast her way. Now, all she had to do was say a few things that needed to be said and she would be on her way. Back to her personal chambers where she could finally allow herself to grieve.

Not breaking eye contact with the intense blue gaze above her, the courageous queen took a breath and surged ahead.

"What in the hell was that?" The sight of the hideous-looking creature who had killed Obi-Wan was something that she knew she would never rid her mind of.

"A sith." The equally formidable-appearing Jedi standing next to Qui-Gon answered.

"I though the sith were extinct." Padmé looked across and down to the smallest of the three, his kind expression calming the turmoil of emotions raging within her.

"So did we."

Her gaze turned once again to the tall, bearded Jedi Master, knowing that of the three she now faced, he was her foremost rival. Obi-Wan had shared how difficult it had been between he and his Master over the past year; how Qui-Gon had opposed she and Obi-Wan's relationship. The scowl planted on his face confirmed her thoughts, and when most beings would find him intimidating and probably back away, Padmé took a step forward.

"You mean to tell me that the sith have re-emerged, and the Jedi had no idea? The Force didn't warn you?"

"Darkness has clouded the Force." The small green Master stated calmly, but Padmé kept her attention focused where it was.

"You should have known." She spoke, the pain she was feeling coloring her words. "You fought him on Tatooine. You knew how dangerous he was."

"What exactly are you trying to say, your highness?"

The tone of the man's voice was serene though Padmé could detect a spark behind the cool blue gaze, and still she held her ground.

"That you should have let someone know. Gotten some more help. Not gone off to fight him all by yourselves. If you hadn't, then maybe," A slight hiccup escaped her, but the young woman fought to maintain her composure. She wasn't about to let them see her weakness. "Maybe Obi-Wan wouldn't have died."

"The sith is not the one who ended Obi-Wan's life." Qui-Gon replied, leaning forward to tower over her. "I warned Obi-Wan that attachments lead to distraction."

The fire behind Qui-Gon's eyes flickered more brightly and the slightest tension laced his voice.

"If anyone is responsible for Obi-Wan's death, it is you."

"Qui-Gon." The darker-skinned Jedi sternly admonished.

"Pointless, this is. Young Kenobi, not dead is he. There is no death, only the Force."

Padmé's incredulous features passed from each Master to the next, taking in their passive countenances of serenity and agreement to what Master Yoda had said. No emotion was revealed in their faces at all. Except for perhaps Qui-Gon. But instead of the slightest hint of bereavement, what she saw there was more like smugness.

And it infuriated her.

"Fucking Jedi." She blurted out before she spun on her heel and stormed away.

"Insolent woman!" Qui-Gon hissed once Padmé had moved beyond their sight.

"Grieving, she is. More compassion should you have, my old padawan." Master Yoda replied with a rare display of irritation.

"You must agree Master Yoda, that this situation requires action. If young Kenobi had taken his elective vows, perhaps this tragedy would not have occurred."

Mace Windu responded with a nod toward his colleague. He had always supported Qui-Gon's argument that all Jedi be required to take these vows, but had been far less vocal than his friend. Until now. What had happened here should be evidence enough that emotional attachments for Jedi were too dangerous to allow.

Master Yoda stared pensively down the palace corridor through which the young queen had gone.

"Bring this before the council, I will."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Warning: (This is becoming a habit!) Violence and torture.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

From Obi-Wan's vantage point in his current existence, there was no visual cue as to how he was to proceed. The Force spirit that had taken the form of Master Yoda had vanished, and once more, darkness surrounded him.

But contained within the void were the eddies of the Force. He didn't need to see them to understand them. They rippled against his senses like waves lapping against a shore. The strongest of these ripples lay just beyond him, and Obi-Wan was drawn to it. He reached out his hand to test is effects and was suddenly pulled inside.

Cocooned within the energy that had been swirling about him, mere seconds passed before Obi-Wan was deposited onto what felt like solid ground. His surroundings came into focus slowly, as well as the dim red lighting that lined the dark hallway that lay before him.

Toward the end of that long hallway, he could discern angry male voices, one of which was in obvious pain. Curses in Basic met his ears and when he blinked once, he discovered himself transported to the doorway, beyond which lay the source of the painful cries. Obi-Wan was stunned to discover that when he lay his hand on the surface of the door, his extremity swept through it as if it were not there. His body followed his outstretched arm and he found himself in an equally dark room, the center of which was illuminated by a single dim white light.

The light was focused on a body that had been shackled and chained. As he approached the form, Obi-Wan recognized the being as his former adversary, the zabrak who taken his life. His torso was bared to the waist. Evidence of a brutal beating was displayed through various cuts, bruises, and burns across his face, back, and chest.

He hung silently while Obi-Wan circled his bleeding body, apparently oblivious to his presence. His ragged breaths were the only sound in the room.

Obi-Wan had assumed that Qui-Gon had disposed of the creature, but obviously he had not. He just hoped that nothing had happened to his Master.

Obi-Wan leaned slightly down to look into the face of bent head, blood oozing from a jagged cut alongside his mouth,. the Force-inhibiting band cutting into the flesh of his neck. He wondered who was responsible for torturing this highly-skilled warrior. A Jedi would never do such a thing.

The answer came more readily than expected when a robed being entered from another door. The dark figure stepped from the shadows and into the shaft of soft light that illuminated the hideous scene, his black booted foot stamping in the puddle of rich, dark blood pooled underneath his victim.

"You have failed me for the last time." The hooded man hissed as a thin blue bolt of energy suddenly arced from a pointed finger, whipping at the tattooed warrior, causing a new wound to appear across his battered chest.

Obi-Wan backed away and watched the gruesome scene. He realized with horrified elation that he had just discovered the Sith Lord.

"You couldn't even manage to kill the old man." The torturer rasped out.

"He's a Jedi Master!" Maul raged in defiance, spitting blood down onto the floor.

"He's weak! But then, so are you." The sith master continued as he walked a tight perimeter around his apprentice.

"You are no longer of any use to me. Soon, I will have a new apprentice who will be much stronger, and serve me much more faithfully."

Maul knew that his end was near, and he lifted a weary, battered gaze just before his neck was snapped in two by a powerful surge of the Force originating from the hand of the sith lord.

The chains suspending Darth Maul from the ceiling clanged as his body slumped forward in death.

Obi-Wan bowed his head in disgust. He had witnessed ruthless brutality before, but never so callous. He raised his head again as the sound of retreating footsteps echoed through the room. He had to follow this monster, discover his true identity, and then somehow inform the Jedi who he was.

He followed the dark lord as he strode across the room, passing easily through the soundproof durasteel door that shut before him, and into a luxurious office space carpeted with a rich red, decorated with expensive furniture.

The hooded figure approached the opposite side of the room and activated a switch on the far wall, which automatically opened up a coat closet in which he hung his cloak. When the man turned around, Obi-Wan gasped.

"Palpatine!"

The former Naboo senator's head shot up as if he had heard something, and Obi-Wan held the breath he no longer possessed.

Had he heard him? Could he sense his presence?

Soon, the Chancellor moved behind his large desk and activated his communicator. A holographic image flickered to life on top of the desk and Obi-Wan immediately recognized the man as Count Dooku.

"I want the queen's family eliminated immediately. No survivors. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my lord." Dooku's voice crackled. He bowed respectfully before Palpatine abruptly cut the transmission.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The last of the mourners exited the palace as Captain Panaka assigned the security guards to their duties. Due to the assassination of the queen's family, security had been tripled over the past few days throughout Theed, with all of the space stations locked down. Nouninspected vesselwould be coming to or leaving Naboo for some time.

Sabé, who had attended the funeral disguised as the queen, checked all of the locks on the doors and windows in Padmé's personal chambers before retiring for the night to her own room across the hall. She notified the guard posted outside of the queen's door before she left that if anything suspicious occurred, he was to contact Captain Panaka immediately.

Inside the room, Padmé numbly sat down on the vanity stool and slowly glanced up to her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were red-rimmed and puffy from weeping. Out of habit, her fingers curled around the ivory handle of her hairbrush, but she was too exhausted to begin her nightly chore of brushing out her long, dark hair.

Who would do such a thing? And why to her family? If someone had to die, then why couldn't it have been her?

Her father, mother, and her sister Sola were innocent.

And poor Pooja and Ryoo. They didn't deserve to die.

And although she had been informed that the explosion was so powerful that they had suffered very little and died very quickly, was of little comfort.

The grip around the hairbrush she held tightened to the point of pain before Padmé forcefully flung it against the mirror, pieces of shattered glass scattering onto the vanity top, the floor, and her own lap.

The grieving queen's eyes focused on one piece in particular; a long shard with a jagged edge. She gingerly picked it up from the table, holding it at eye level, her reflection inside distorted and grotesque; an ironic reflection of her own soul.

It would be so easy. Just a moment of discomfort and it would all be over. Then she could be with her family again, and maybe even get to see Obi-Wan.

The thought of the deceased Jedi opened old wounds and brought forth fresh tears. "Obi-Wan." The young woman sighed in anguish. "Why did you leave me?"

"I didn't leave you. I'm here. I'm here, Padmé." The young man attempted to reassure her as he knelt down in front of her, but his words went unheard, and the caress he attempted went unfelt.

The young woman's focus remained on the piece of glass which she now held to the tender skin of her wrist.

"No!" Obi-Wan pleaded, his concentration centered on the deadly object. If only he could remove it from her grasp.

Padmé seemed mesmerized by the sight of the reflective weapon, until it suddenly moved within her hand, slicing the pad of her thumb.

"Ouch."

The pain the slight injury had caused was enough to break the spell, and Padmé dropped the shard of glass, sucking the drop of blood that had appeared on her thumb.

Thank the Force, Obi-Wan sighed. So, he did have some influence on this world after all. Although his interaction was very little, it had been enough. She was still in danger though.

And where were her handmaidens?

As if on cue, Sabé entered the room and when she noticed the broken mirror, rushed over to Padmé's side.

"My Lady! Are you hurt?" The young woman grasped the queen's hand and began inspecting the minor wound.

"I'm fine. I had a small…accident." Padmé tried to assure her bodyguard, but Sabé cast her a dubious glare before tapping on her comlink.

"Rabé. I need maintenance in the royal suite, and a fist aid kit."

"I'm fine, Sabé." Padmé protested weakly as the handmaiden dabbed at the oozing wound with the sleeve of her gown.

"I know you are, but I'm not leaving your side again."

"That's not necessary." Padmé insisted. She didn't need a babysitter, just some sleep. After that, she would deal with the huge mistake she had nearly made.

"Not your decision, I'm afraid." Sabé insisted as Rabé entered the room accompanied by a maintenance technician who began cleaning up the mess and removing the frame that held the broken mirror.

Soon, Captain Panaka appeared in the doorway as well.

What was this? The Theed Central Space Port?

"Is everything okay?" He asked Sabé.

"The situation is under control, Captain. But you need to fire Crenshaw. He abandoned his post."

"I'm fine." Padmé repeated to the head of security. "I just need some sleep."

Apparently not satisfied with her reply, Panaka turned his attention back to the handmaiden.

"I'm staying with her." Sabé replied with firm finality.

"Very well. Good night, your highness."

The Captain of the Royal Guard escorted the maintenance worker and Rabé from the room and then assigned a new, more reliable post outside the door.

Back inside, Sabé had settled herself in a chair next to the queen's bed. She had planned on watching over Padmé until the young woman fell asleep, but drowsiness overcame her and her eyelids soon drifted shut.

Padmé's however, remained open and she watched the handmaiden who had vowed to protect her fall asleep, unaware that she was being watched herself.

Obi-Wan stood vigil on the opposite side of the bed. Even though there were important things he needed to be doing, he would not leave until he knew she was safe and she had joined Sabé in a peaceful slumber.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

A peaceful slumber was a long time coming for the young queen. Nightmares continued to plague her throughout the night, which Obi-Wan gratefully discovered he could banish away with judicious use of the Force.

He guarded her dreams until the rays of the morning sun began to fill the room and Sabé stirred in the chair beside the bed, rubbing her neck and squinting toward the slumbering queen.

Padmé soon stirred as well and with her handmaiden's assistance, showered and prepared for her day.

And still Obi-Wan hovered close by, not yet willing to leave her side.

Darkness threatened in every corner. Something evil was coming. The Force nearly sang in his ears of the danger, although he couldn't quite define it. He therefore, resolutely decided to stay with her until he knew she was safe.

Helping the Jedi would have to wait. Padmé was his priority now.

His sense of foreboding heightened as a knock sounded on her door and Sabé moved to answer it.

To Obi-Wan's alarm, the sith lord himself stood outside the doorway. But instead of fear being revealed on Padmé's face, she looked genuinely pleased to see the older man and practically rushed into his embrace, softly weeping as the Chancellor held her.

"There, there, my dear." The Republic leader cooed while Obi-Wan paced.

"Come sit down." Palpatine motioned to a sitting area by the balcony doors. Padmé numbly followed his lead, leaning forward in her chair to grasp onto his hand.

"I came as soon as I could. Are you all right?"

Padmé sniffled and Palpatine offered her a white handkerchief he brought out from within his robe.

"Yes, considering." She responded flatly, meeting the gentle blue gaze across from her.

"Such tragedy for someone so young." The older man noted before he grinned with what he considered to be good news. "I bring a visitor with me. Someone I think you will be happy to see."

Padmé dabbed at the corners of her eyes and showed interest in his statement with a raised brow.

"Young Skywalker insisted on joining me on this trip. He's worried about you."

Obi-Wan continued to pace about the room, circling the seated pair as he listened intently to the conversation, his jaw set firm as he glared at the dark lord.

Padmé's spell of grief passed and a small smile appeared on her face. Surprisingly, the fact that Anakin had come to see her was quite comforting. "I'd be delighted to see him."

Palpatine smiled in return. "His Master came as well, I'm afraid, but there's no need to bore you with his presence. I will ensure that the young man come see you alone."

"Thank you." Padmé responded. Meeting with Qui-Gon Jinn right now was not exactly something she desired. Another smile lit her face as she met Palpatine's gaze. "You're so good to me." She noted while Obi-Wan fumed.

"I have even more good news for you." The older man continued with a grin. "Before you make a decision, however, I want you to think on it and then get back to me. As you know, when I became Chancellor, the Naboo senatorial position came open. I have chosen not to fill it until I had a chance to talk to you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you, my dear." The older man continued, chuckling at the young woman's naivety. "I would like for you to consider filling that position and joining me on Coruscant."

The young woman dropped her head and shook it gently back and forth. Give up the throne? Leave Naboo? She wasn't sure if she could.

"There's nothing for you here." Palpatine kindly noted as he caressed the small hands he once again held. "And I promised your father I would look after you." He added as Obi-Wan threw his hands up behind his head in disgust and continued pacing.

This wasn't happening! How could he stop this?

To his horrified amazement, Padmé wasn't declining the offer. In fact, she seemed to be considering it. She smiled and shook her head affirmatively. "Thank you, Chancellor. I'll consider it."

"Good." Palpatine smiled broadly before rising up from his seat. "I'll go inform young Anakin that you would like to see him."

"Wait." Padmé stood as well, following her visitor to the door. She hesitated and then flung her arms about the older man. "Thank you."

The older man returned the embrace, but was startled by a crash sounding from across the room. Padmé spun out of his arms and faced the table near the bed where a crystal vase had fallen and shattered upon the granite floor.

"It must have been the wind." Padmé explained, noting a slight breeze fluttering the curtains that hung from the window behind the nightstand.

The Chancellor, however, looked warily about the room. There had been no breeze strong enough to cause such damage.

Unknowingly, his gaze was met with one of revengeful fury, as Obi-Wan stood directly before him. Palpatine backed away a step, a slight change of his features to one of startlement before he turned and left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Obi-Wan was hot on the heels of Chancellor Palpatine as he strolled through the Theed Palace in search of young Skywalker; his mind a turmoil of emotions -- frustration being the most prevalent.

He had to stop Padmé from accompanying this murdering Sith bastard to Coruscant. But how?

Suddenly, the glowing image of the Jedi stopped. The Force had told him there would be one who could help him. He didn't know how or who it could be, but he needed to find out. And soon.

Once more he began his pursuit of the chancellor, only to stop once again as the older man knocked upon a guestroom door.

And then it occurred to him. There could only be one person who could possibly help him. The one person whom he had been closest to, had known the longest time.

Just then, the door opened revealing the person foremost in his mind. His previous master, Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan whispered in relief, fading back quickly as Palpatine had turned his head and appeared to look straight at him. Obi-Wan wasn't sure if the sith lord could hear him or not, but he definitely sensed something. He would have to be more careful in the future.

The Republic leader turned his attention back to the Jedi Master standing in the doorway.

"The queen requests the presence of your apprentice, Master Jinn." He stated kindly.

The blonde-haired child had maneuvered himself between the doorframe and the long legs of his Master, staring up beseechingly into the blue eyes far above him. Qui-Gon eyed the charming young boy with a small grin.

"Don't make yourself a nuisance." He teased Anakin, ruffling the boy's hair with his hand. The lad immediately scampered away down the hall.

"Be back before third meal." Qui-Gon added after the quickly retreating boy.

"I will Master!" Anakin shot back.

"I'll accompany him, Master Jinn. Don't worry." Palpatine stated as he turned to catch up with the fast-paced youth.

Qui-Gon eyed the chancellor somewhat suspiciously as he moved down the hall in pursuit of his padawan before he turned to re-enter his assigned quarters. The politician was taking quite an interest in the lad, and he hadn't yet figured out why.

The Jedi Master returned to his previous position at the table in the center of the room and picked up his datapad. Revealed on the screen were all of the Theed space port docking records for the past two weeks. Captain Panaka had provided him the information so that he could review all of the ships that had been scheduled to land and leave Naboo, noting any that seemed suspicious. Although he had brought Anakin back to the planet at the request of the Chancellor, this trip also served as his assignment by the Jedi Council. He was here to investigate the assassination of the royal family.

Obi-Wan watched Qui-Gon diligently browse through the information that Panaka had provided before he seated himself in the chair next to him.

He hesitantly used the Force to trace along the now-quiescent training bond they had once shared and discovered it to be utterly dormant. He would not succeed communicating that way. Perhaps out loud.

"Master." He said softly. But there was no response, as Qui-Gon continued to work.

"Master!" Obi-Wan said more loudly, but Qui-Gon obviously could not hear him.

Obi-Wan looked about the room and then down at the stylus that lay next to the datapad which Qui-Gon had just placed down upon the table as he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes.

Maybe he could write something.

He focused on the small, slim object and reached out for it, but his fingers simply moved through it. He tried again. And once again he could not grasp onto it. Frustrated, he sat back in his chair.

The two times he had interacted with the living world, he had been angry. That particular emotion was something he had learned to control during his life as a Jedi. Due to that intense training, even in death, he found it extremely difficult to tap into now, especially in the presence of the serene Jedi Master seated before him.

A breathless sigh escaped Obi-Wan as he considered his situation.

Obviously, Qui-Gon was not his contact in this world. Perhaps it was Yoda. That made the most sense. He was the oldest an wisest of all the Jedi, had the most focus and control of the Force, both the Living and the Unified. Surely, if anyone could help him, Yoda could.

Although, Obi-Wan was hesitant to leave the palace where Padmé was, he knew he didn't have a choice. He would have to transport himself to Coruscant, to the Jedi Temple, where Master Yoda would be. But he would just stay as long as he needed to and come back to Naboo as soon as possible in order to check on Padmé. He didn't want to leave her alone. Not as long as that murdering sith was near.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and felt along the ripples of the Force until he discovered the most concentrated area that could only be the Jedi Temple. He reached out for it and was once more wrapped within the energy surrounding him and swept away to Coruscant.

When he opened his eyes, he recognized the small room as Master Yoda's personal Temple quarters. Obi-Wan chuckled has noted to himself that he was getting pretty good at this Force transportation stuff. Master Yoda himself sat nearby, pensively regarding a cup of some hot beverage he held in his clawed hand.

Obi-Wan quickly moved forward and knelt before the wizened Jedi Council Member. "Master Yoda, I need your help." He began and was greatly relieved as the gentle green gaze rose from the mug to his face, meeting his gaze dead on. "I know who the Sith Lord is." Obi-Wan explained, but was taken aback as Yoda abruptly hopped down from his seat and literally walked through him.

"Master Yoda!" The deceased Jedi called after the small Master as he hobbled across the room. But to Obi-Wan's dismay, Yoda did not respond, and continued walking until he had left the room entirely.

The young Force apparition dropped his head in disappointment. So, it wasn't Master Yoda after all. Then who could it be?

He would have to figure that out later. He had already been away from Padmé too long for his comfort. He had to get back to Naboo.

Once again, he closed his eyes, concentrated on the Force, and was immediately transported to the Theed palace.

But when he re-opened his eyes to view his surroundings, he noted that something had changed. Gone were the numerous posted guards. In fact, the entire atmosphere of the palace seemed different somehow.

Obi-Wan began walking toward the throne room, and then started running. When he arrived, he was shocked to discover that the queen who sat there was not Padmé. It was another young woman he did not even recognize.

He spun around to view each of the Naboo council member's faces. Some of them he knew, some of them, he did not. But they were carrying on business as usual. Business, that to his stunned surprise, did not concern the assassination of the royal family, or the visiting Jedi.

What in the Sith Hells was going on?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The despondent Force spirit of Obi-Wan Kenobi sat with his back to the throne room wall as he listened to the conversation occurring amongst the Naboo Council. Surely, they would say something that would give him some clue as to what had happened, and where everyone was. Where Padmé was, he corrected himself. He hoped against hope that she hadn't taken the Chancellor's advice, but when a reference was made to 'Senator Amidala' during the council's discussion, his hopes quickly faded. 

She was on Coruscant and was working for the Sith Lord. 

Determination gripped him and the young man stood and searched through the Force energy fields once more to transport himself back to Coruscant. To the Galactic Senate where he would search out Padmé and ensure she was safe and well. 

Once his vision had cleared, Obi-Wan discovered he was in the circular office space of the Supreme Chancellor. An office space which was completely empty, but relatively the same as when he had been here before. The same deep red tones, the same expensive furniture.

Voices soon traveled down the corridor leading to his location and Obi-Wan moved back and away from the walkway and watched in curious amazement as a much-older Anakin Skywalker entered the room with an equally older-appearing Palpatine. 

The young Jedi was at least in his upper teens now. Maybe even his early twenties, Obi-  
Wan decided as he eavesdropped on their conversation.

"I hear that you have passed all your Temple requirements and obtained Senior Padawan status." Palpatine noted as he moved to take a seat in his large office chair, motioning for Anakin to sit across from him. 

Obi-Wan noted the youth did so quite comfortably, as if he had been here many times before. He also made a mental note that Anakin must be 18 or 19 standard years of age now, if he had achieved Senior status. Obi-Wan swallowed hard. That would mean that ten years had passed during his transportations to and from Naboo. 

"I imagine that your Master is quite proud of you." Palpatine added with an oily grin.

"Qui-Gon? Not hardly." The Jedi padawan chuckled. "He's not the type. Not too free with his praise, you know." 

"That's a shame, because you really are quite talented, Anakin. Of all the trainees at the Temple, I would venture to say, that you outshine them all." 

The youth beamed. "I did finish in the top of my class." 

"But of course. And I hear they are no match for your lightsaber skills either. You finished first in the apprentice competitions this year, didn't you?" 

Once again the young man grinned. "Yeah." He answered.

"But it's not enough, is it?" Palpatine leaned forward to stare into the young man's eyes. "There's something missing in your life, isn't there?"

Obi-Wan had moved away from the wall and listened carefully to the words being spoken as he watched Anakin's face closely. He knew exactly how the youth felt. He had been there. His Master had been aloof and callous to the point of irritation sometimes, but never did he doubt his place in his life, or his place in the Jedi Order. There was something underhanded going on here and Obi-Wan could feel it in the flow of the Force around him. The flow that pulled his attention to the soundproof titanium door directly behind him.

Beyond that door was the antechamber in which he had discovered the beaten and bloodied zabrak. The apprentice to the Sith Lord who claimed that he would be replaced soon.

Obi-Wan turned back to focus on the young man sitting before him and the frustration and anger began to well up inside him. 

The dark lord was attempting to lure the young man to the Dark Side. 

This would destroy Qui-Gon. He couldn't let it happen. 

The Sith Lord leaned back in his chair and contemplated for a moment before he spoke again, but his eyes were gentle and his smile was kind, and Anakin seemed drawn to them. "It's too bad that the Jedi chose to enforce the elective vows. I believe it was your own Master that initiated the campaign wasn't it? Right after his young apprentice was killed. What was his name?"

"Obi-Wan." Anakin interjected. 

"Ah, yes. A remarkable young Jedi, much like yourself. I believe his relationship with Padmé was the final straw in leading to the Council's decision." Palpatine noted with a determined gaze. 

"It was Obi-Wan's concern for her well-being that distracted him, not their relationship. He simply wasn't capable of managing his emotions." Anakin argued. 

Palpatine nodded in affirmation of the Jedi's statement as another oily grin spread across his face. Everything was going exactly as he had forseen. It was almost too easy. 

"You, my boy, would handle a similar situation much differently, I believe." 

Anakin looked up from the study of his hands to meet the Chancellor's gaze. "Of course, but I'm afraid I'm not in that situation, sir." He sheepishly smiled.

"But you would like to be." Palpatine added with another grin of his own. "You like Senator Amidala, don't you?"

"Of course I do." 

"Come, come Anakin. It's me you're talking to. Your secret is safe within these walls." A wrinkled hand gestured about the large office space.

The young Jedi heaved a sigh before he continued. "You're right. I love her. I always have. Ever since we met on Tatooine." 

"But?" The chancellor prompted.

"But the Council has forbidden attachments. And besides, she's still in love with Obi-  
Wan. She always will be." 

"Are you so sure, Anakin?" 

The young man once more raised his head to answer the question, but found that he couldn't. It had been ten years since Obi-Wan Kenobi had died. Could Padmé truly still be mourning over him, or was she just so engrossed in her work that she had little time for anything else? 

Maybe it was time he found out for himself. 

"Don't worry about it, my boy." The Chancellor continued. "I'm sure everything will turn out all right. I just want to see you happy and given the credit you deserve."

"Thank you Chancellor." 

A stunned Obi-Wan followed the young man after he had left the chancellor's office. If indeed ten years had passed, that was a long time for Padmé to be alone. Much to his surprise, he realized he loved her too much to want her to be lonely for that long, and to his amazement, wished that she would find someone to live her life out with. But to live it with this young Jedi was a different matter. He was the Chosen One! And he was in danger of turning to the Dark Side. It was as clear to him as the turbolift door which opened in front of him. 

The Jedi Apprentice stepped inside and Obi-Wan chose not to follow. He was too numb with the shock of the preceding information to move further anyway. 

The only thing he kept thinking in his mind was that he couldn't let the young man be turned. Not the Chosen One. Not…. 

"Anakin." He said aloud as the turbolift doors shut, bowing his head in frustrated grief. 

His head shot back up however, as the turbolift doors re-opened and the face of the young apprentice shot out, expressing a startled curiosity.

"Is somebody there?" 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

The ghostly apparition stared wide-eyed at the youth who emerged from the lift. _Of all the Jedi to be his contact!_ Obi-Wan groaned to the Force.

"Is somebody there?" Once more, Anakin sent out his query along with a mental sweep of the area, his brow creased in focused concentration.

Obi-Wan leaned toward the apprentice's ear and teased, grinning mischievously. "Win any podraces lately?"

He immediately dodged purely from instinct when the young man activated his lightsaber.

"Who's there?" The apprentice persisted more loudly.

Obi-Wan reached out and playfully swept his hand through the deadly blue blade that could now do him no harm.

"For Force sake, man! Put that thing away before you hurt someone!" Hecontinued to tease.

The confused-appearing youth hesitantly replaced his 'saber to his belt and squinted, as his eyes moved up and down the hallway. "Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

"In person." The deceased Jedi quipped on the other side of the young man before moving to stand directly in front of him. "I probably shouldn't say that since I'm actually quite dead." He added with a grin.

"Yes, you are." Anakin agreed in amazement. "Why are you here?" The young man reached out blindly with his own hand in the general direction of where the distinctive voice had originated from.

"That's a good question." The Jedi apparition admitted. He had thought he knew the answer, but now, he was no longer sure.

"Why can't I see you? And where are you?"

"I'm not certain, to answer your first question, and for your second – I'm nearly standing on your boots."

Anakin immediately backed up a step, looking quite uncomfortable as his blue eyes squinted once more in discernment, almost as if the apprentice thought the gesture would enhance his vision through the Force. "That's not exactly what I meant."

"Ah." Obi-Wan sighed. "Somewhere between this life and the next, I've been told."

"Fascinating." The young man's eyes brightened. "I didn't think Jedi had a choice! Master Pell told us in initiation class that when a Jedi dies, they automatically become One with the Force. That is – if they haven't…" The apprentice stopped mid sentence as he noticed a trio of delegates walking along the adjoining corridor eyeing him suspiciously.

Anakin then leaned slightly forward to where he thought the Force ghost would be and whispered. "Can we take this some place else?"

"Sure." Obi-Wan replied with a smile.

They entered the turbolift and did not speak again until boarding the speeder the young man had parked outside.

Anakin quickly merged into the streams of Coruscant traffic.

"Where are we going?" The bodiless voice startled the young man, who recovered quickly and maneuvered around a bulky public transport.

"To the Temple, of course." He stated simply before a broad smile lit his features. "I can't wait to tell Master Qui-Gon about this!"

Without thought, Obi-Wan reached out to secure his grip upon the door. He then silently chuckled as it occurred to him he didn't need to hold on. It wasn't like a wreck was going to kill him or anything.

Relaxing on the plastisteel seat as Anakin continued to dodge slower traffic, which included nearly every vehicle they encountered, Obi-Wan focused on their destination. He would much rather be going to see Padmé. In fact, he could barely contain his excitement in seeing her again. To see how well she had aged. Certainly, the years had been kind to her and he imagined she was still a very beautiful woman. Possibly even more so.

Also intriguing, however, was imaging how his Master would look ten years later. He pictured the regal-appearing face creased with even more character-defining wrinkles and the long brown hair streaked more heavily with silver.

"How is Qui-Gon?" He finally asked the young driver, breaking their companionable silence.

"Fine." Replied the youth simply, as he pulled into the Temple hangar and jumped from the vehicle.

Obi-Wan's eyebrows shot up. That wasn't exactly the answer he was looking for. He quickly caught up to the long-legged stride of the young Jedi.

"How was he after…" Obi-Wan argued with himself over the question he wanted to ask. It's not like it made any difference, but still he had to know. "After I was killed?"

"Basically the same." Anakin replied matter-of-factly before he apparently realized what he had said and stopped to turn around and face where he thought Obi-Wan would be standing. "He might have been upset, but it was hard to tell. He's Qui-Gon Jinn, you know? And I'm afraid he hasn't talked about you since."

Obi-Wan shook his head ruefully. He believed it. If anything else, Qui-Gon Jinn was a Jedi Master, completely in tune with the Living Force, and in complete control of his emotions. If anyone else had spouted the "there is no death" mantra more than Master Yoda, it was Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan wasn't surprised that his Master hadn't grieved for him. It would explain why he couldn't hear him now.

Was that why Anakin could?

"What about you Anakin? How did you react?" He asked as they entered the Temple and boarded a lift leading them to the living quarters.

The young man paused as he accessed the distant memory. "I was upset." He answered quietly. "But I think I was more upset that no one else seemed to be. Except Padmé, of course." He quickly corrected himself with a grin that disappeared as fast as it had appeared. "I expected Master Qui-Gon to grieve. He didn't though. Padmé seemed to be the only one other than myself who felt the loss."

Obi-Wan watched the youth closely as he spoke. Underlying the tough Jedi Apprentice exterior, he could sense an array of strong emotions. Pride, sorrow, worry, eagerness and a stream of underlying fear. All of those things that Master Yoda had warned Qui-Gon about. He was a young man of deep feeling. No wonder the Chancellor had sought him out. He could be easily manipulated.

They had reached Qui-Gon and Anakin's quarters, but Obi-Wan was disappointed to find the rooms empty. He looked around the once familiar space and immediately noticed the changes. There was not one trace of his past life to be seen. No holo images, no mementos of their missions, none of the numerous models he had built. Nothing. Not that he had expected his Master to hold onto any of his things for pure sentiment, but he had been hoping that there might be something left of his.

Something in particular.

"Looks like he's gone out with Master Windu." Anakin noted upon reading a message left for him on the datacom.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked, drawing the young man's attention toward the general direction of his old bedroom. "Where did Qui-Gon store all of my things?"

"Uh." The youth stammered, trying to be more careful about his words. His previous ones had been too blunt, and he wasn't sure if Force apparitions had feelings or not. "My Master gave most of your things back to the Temple to be recycled."

So much for that idea, he thought hopelessly before Anakin stepped through him and into the bedroom, opened up his storage unit and removed a small leather encased box.

"Except for these things. I decided to keep them."

Obi-Wan peered over his shoulder as the young man opened the box lid, revealing the contents inside. As he viewed the various items, a bright smile appeared on the deceased Jedi's face and he breathed his gratefulness to the Force.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

After checking with the front desk of Senator Amidala's apartment building, Anakin entered the lift that would take him up to her private suite, and immediately he started fidgeting.

Obi-Wan watched him with curious humor. The boy was nervous, which could only mean that the words he spoke to the Chancellor about his feelings for Padmé were true. And Obi-Wan wasn't quite sure how he felt about that.

"You brought it, didn't you?"

"Huh?" Anakin asked, his thoughts apparently elsewhere. "Oh, uh, yeah."

Obi-Wan shook his head worriedly. The young man was definitely distracted. He knew the feeling.

The lift finally halted and the doors slid open to reveal a foyer decorated in various shades of lavendar. Anakin confidently strode from the lift and pressed the announcement chime, but before the mechanism had a chance to ring out, the door to the senator's apartment opened and a young woman with dark hair and dark eyes greeted them.

"Padawan Skywalker. The senator will see you momentarily. Please come in."

But Obi-Wan discovered he couldn't move.

Even after Anakin had left his side and walked into the spacious common room.

And then the entrance on the opposite side of the room opened and Padmé walked in, and he was completely frozen in place, the only movement being his eyes which locked onto her every movement as she walked across the room, a small smile lighting up her face. Her hair was longer than he remembered, and perfectly curled. The luxurious dark blue gown she wore fit snug against her figure. He had always liked her in blue.

Obi-Wan stood transfixed as a dull ache began to radiate through him. He couldn't touch her, no matter how badly he wanted to. He would never touch her again in this life. Never feel her move underneath him, feel her breath against his face, feel her soft hands upon his skin.

The deceased Jedi forced his eyes closed to the vision before him, struggling against the despair that threatened to overwhelm him.

But then she spoke, and his eyes flew open, but still he could not move.

"Anakin Skywalker."

The young man bowed.

"What brings us the pleasure of your visit?"

"I'm afraid it's not pleasure that brings me here today, Padmé." He answered and Obi-Wan could not see his face, but from the look on Padmé's it appeared that she realized the young man was actually flirting with her! A small smile quirked up her mouth and she laughed softly, motioning for him to join her on the sofa.

"Business then?" She asked after they had seated themselves.

"Not really. More personal than that." The young man's lungs heaved with a sigh as he appeared to be struggling with how to approach her with his news. "Someone from your past has paid me a visit." He began slowly.

"Oh?" The young woman grinned curiously at the young Jedi.

"A Jedi you once knew…very well."

Padmé's fingers began nervously toying with the bracelet around her wrist as Anakin continued.

"He's…" The young man stammered, searching for the right term she could understand, "Stuck…between our world and the Netherworld of the Force."

"Anakin? What are you talking about?"

Obi-Wan gulped as he watched the smile completely disappear from her face.

"Obi-Wan is here."

Then her face turned from one of amazement, to incredulation, and then great annoyance. "Get out." She finally managed between clenched teeth.

"This isn't a joke!" Anakin tried to explain, but Padmé apparently wasn't believing him. Her fists had clenched together in her lap, and she was eyeing the young man rather dangerously.

"How dare you…" She began, but Anakin halted her words with an uplifting hand before he turned his head toward the door.

"Are you going to help me out or not?" He nearly shouted across the room. "Where are you any way?"

"Over here." Obi-Wan answered back meekly. Perhaps this wasn't a good idea after all. Perhaps he should have just admired her without attempting to contact her. But he so much wanted to talk to her. There were so many things he had to say.

"Well get over here!" The apprentice demanded and Obi-Wan slowly made his way toward the stunning woman.

He sat down next to her and could not help placing his ghostly hand upon her hair. But to his disappointment, he felt nothing, and neither did she apparently. She sat perfectly still, continuing to glare at the young man sitting across from her.

"Unbelievable." Padmé said, the word dripping with cynicism. "Dormé warned me you had a crush on me, but I can't believe you would stoop this low."

"Wait a minute!" Anakin argued defensively. "Help me out?" He said into the air and then paused as Obi-Wan prompted him to speak.

The young man looked back at the annoyed senator and began softly. "He wants me to tell you that he loves you."

Padmé stared at the young man, the pain revealed in her eyes, the anger revealed in the tenseness of her posture and the shaking of her head.

"You still don't believe me?"

"No." She answered back bluntly. "Obi-Wan wouldn't say that. He never did."

Anakin threw his hands up in the air and looked beseechingly to Padmé's right, listened intently for a moment and then nodded his head, before turning his attention back to the young woman.

"He wants me to tell you that he's sorry he left you alone." Again Anakin paused and looked to the right of the young senator before continuing. "And that he's proud of you."

Padmé set her jaw firm and once again clenched her fists in her lap as she turned her head to the side of the couch that Anakin kept looking at. "He's sitting right here then?" She asked sarcastically.

"I think so." Anakin replied.

"You think so." She added, once more shaking her head in disbelief. "That's it. Get out."

"But Padmé!" The youth moaned, but the senator stood abruptly and pointed toward the door.

"Get out Anakin!"

The young man stood but was hesitant to leave, so Padmé assisted him, shoving on his back, pushing him toward the entrance to her apartment.

"Wait!"

"I don't want to hear another word! Just leave!"

And before he realized it, the apprentice was standing on the other side of her closed durasteel door out in the hallway.

"Got any more bright ideas?" He called out to Obi-Wan, unsure of his location.

"Slide what you brought underneath the door." A voice murmured from inside.

Obi-Wan stood next to Padmé inside the apartment, watching her face contorted in anger. Her aura was brimming with that emotion, as well as confusion, until she caught sight of a silver pendant emerging from underneath the door, and her mouth gaped open in shock as she reached down and picked up the piece of jewelry.

Then the door slid open and her amazed expression befell a rather smug-appearing Jedi.

"Where did you get this?"

"Obi-Wan told me to give it to you." Another pause while the young man listened before he continued. "He says that he wanted you to wear it so that you will know someone is thinking of you and loving you. Always."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

The beautiful young senator clutched the pendant in her hand and pressed it against her breast that abruptly heaved with a sob. A tear flowed down her face as she breathed a name she thought she would never say again.

"Obi-Wan."

"I'm here, Padmé." The spectral Jedi whispered, once more attempting to reach out to comfort her, despondent as his hand merely swept through her body.

The smugness on the young apprentice's face had disappeared as he moved back into the apartment and escorted Padmé to the sofa. She looked as if she were about to fall down and she was weeping uncontrollably.

"What was the point of this?" He whispered into the room, aiming his disgust at Obi-Wan. All he could see was that the woman he loved was hurting. Again. And there apparently wasn't anything he could do about it.

"I'm sorry." Obi-Wan told Anakin. "I had to see her. I had to tell her I love her before I go."

The youth leaned his head back and averted his eyes, putting his arm around the young woman who automatically buried her head into his shoulder and sobbed.

"Go? Where are you going?"

"No!" Padmé suddenly yelled in despair, raising her head and wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "I won't let you leave me again!"

Anakin's heart was torn in two. There was so much grief here. So much pain and unfulfilled longing. He could feel it suffocating the Force currents in the room. He wished there was some way he could help them. He didn't think interpreting Obi-Wan's ethereal messages were going to do it.

Then he was struck with an idea, but was unsure how to even go about it. Or if it would work.

"Obi-Wan?"

"Yes?" The grief-stricken voice issued from across the table dividing the seating arrangement.

"May I speak to you for a moment?"

Padmé watched from the sofa as the young man rose and moved over to near the doorway again and began what appeared to be a one-way whispered conversation. It was unimaginable, but he was obviously speaking to someone. His arm gestures, facial expressions, and head movements testified to that fact. And not only was he speaking with someone, that someone happened to be Obi-Wan, and they were now apparently having an argument. Padmé strained to listen, but only caught a few words.

The conversation abruptly came to an end as Anakin returned to her side.

"I've got an idea." The young man said, meeting Padmé's tear-filled gaze.

"This is not going to work." Obi-Wan replied, hovering behind the sofa.

"Don't listen to him." Anakin stated with a wave of his hand, to which Padmé only looked confused. "This can work, and it will give you both a chance to say goodbye."

"What is it?" Whatever it was, it sounded hopeful to Padmé. She would do anything if she could only hear Obi-Wan's voice one more time.

"Here goes." Anakin took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"She'll never agree to this." The disembodied voice noted, but the apprentice ignored him and continued.

"I think I know a way that you can be together one last time. Really be together."

"How?"

Obi-Wan listened as he paced behind the couch.

"I'm going to allow Obi-Wan's spirit to inhabit my body."

Padmé's eyebrows immediately furrowed.

"I will put myself into what is called Force stasis. I'll essentially have no interaction with him or you. What you should be able to hear is his voice speaking, not mine."

Padmé's brows continued to crease with her unspoken worry.

"I told you she wouldn't go through with it." Obi-Wan hated to be so cynical, but the idea was too bizarre, and he wasn't even sure it would work. Plus, even though it would be his voice she heard, it would be Anakin's body she felt.

Still, he thought, there was the chance that his own senses would replace those of Anakin's and he would actually be able to feel her, smell her…taste her again.

Maybe the boy was right. Maybe it would work. It was worth a try. But only if Padmé agreed.

Padmé stayed silent for a long moment, thinking over Anakin's suggestion, her eyes cast down to the floor. She knew the young man was infatuated with her. He had been for a long time. Even though he was going to put himself into 'stasis,' would he still be somehow aware of her? Of what they were saying and doing? Would he remember?

And there was still the chance that she was being manipulated, although Anakin didn't seem like the type to pull such a horrid trick. And besides, he had said things that no one else would know. He knew about the necklace, for example.

It had to be true.

But there would be questions asked first, just in case.

She finally looked up and met his gaze, and to one Jedi's surprise and the other's elation, whispered. "Okay."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Here is the chapter that will define why I warned everyone that this was a "different" kind of story for me. (And you thought it was because I killed Obi-Wan). ; ) If you are a regular reader of my fics, you know how I feel about Anakin. My muse, however, is persisting and therefore, the only way that some of us (including myself) are going to get through this next chapter is to repeat the following mantra: It's not really Anakin…It's not really Anakin…It's not really Anakin…It's not really Anakin……

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

Obi-Wan timidly moved from behind the golden sofa as the Jedi Apprentice assumed a meditative posture on the floor of Padmé's apartment.

Within just a few clicks, he could sense the diminishment of the young man in the Force and knew that he had achieved stasis – a coma-like state similar to a deep trance meditation.

Obi-Wan marveled at this young man's skills in using the Force and vowed to himself that after this was over, he was going to do everything he could to protect Anakin from the Chancellor.

Padmé sat close by, eyes wide, chewing nervously on the tip of her fingernail.

Before he could talk himself out of it, Obi-Wan sat down in front of the kneeling Jedi and joined him in his meditation. With what seemed to be a tug from the Force itself, he soon discovered he had been transported into the young man's aura and was amazed at what he found. A strong confidence and an overwhelming desire to comfort and help those in need.

Obi-Wan sent out a mental voice to try and contact the young man, but his spirit was quiescent. Now was the time.

Focusing on the point of this experiment, anxietysurfaced as Obi-Wan began testing his physical abilities inside the foreign body. He lifted a hand, staring at the surreal vision of Anakin's fingers moving under his command. He rubbed a thumb lightly over the pads of the fingertipsand shivered as the contact caused a tickling sensation.

He felt that. This was going to work.

His eyes moved up slowly to look upon Padmé who had yet to move from her position on the sofa, and was continuing to eye him cautiously. And then it occurred to him that the eyes he were seeing her with and the nose that he could now smell her perfume with did not belong to him. But the senses he were using did and he hoped that it would be enough to at least communicate with her.

Hesitantly, he opened his mouth and cleared his throat. Her name came out as a raspy whisper, but it was his voice that issued forth, speaking her name in such a reverent way that it momentarily stunned the recipient.

Her face returned to one of cautious regard, however and still she did not move from her seated position.

"How do I know it's really you?" She asked tentatively.

Obi-Wan could not help but smile at her cautiousness.

"Do you remember the night that Captain Panaka caught us in the palace gardens?"

"Yes." Padmé smiled at the fond memory and slid from the couch onto the floor.

"It was starting to mist and the temperature had dropped, but that didn't stop us. I couldn't keep my hands off of you."

"We made love right next to the sunna bushes." She noted, scooting closer to him on her knees.

"I still bear the scars." Obi-Wan chuckled, remembering the embarrassment of having to explain to the healers why he had the tiny thorns embedded in his backside.

"And when we looked for our clothes…" She continued with a grin.

"We couldn't find them." Obi-Wan finished her thought. "Did you ever find out if Panaka took them or not?"

"He wouldn't confess to it, but I suspect he did."

Padmé's chest swelled and the air she held escaped with a sigh of his name, as fresh tears coursed down her face.

Obi-Wan lifted his hand to reach out to her, gingerly touched her cheek and then ran his fingers through her hair. He was surprised to see that he was trembling. He closed his eyes to the sensation as his own tears threatened to spill over.

"I can feel you."

Now, mere inches away, Padmé leaned forward, her eyes focused on the firm lips before her, but she suddenly blinked and backed away, shaking her head vehemently.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this." She sobbed.

The rapid rate of the heart beating within the chest he occupied began to slow as Obi-Wan frantically thought of how to help her. He glanced to the broad windows in her apartment, called upon the Force and closed the shades on them completely until the room was darkened dramatically.

Obi-Wan turned off all the lighting that automatically flickered on and then focused in the dim light at the woman kneeling before him. "Close your eyes." He suggested to her and smiled as she immediately did as he asked.

"Just don't stop talking." She suggested in turn.

Obi-Wan's fingers began their tortuous caress down the soft skin of her face and neck, his other reaching around to her back and pulling her closer to him, his panting breaths now dropping upon her ear.

"Force, I missed you." He exclaimed as his hand moved to open the clasps that ran down the bodice of her gown, freeing the supple mounds that lay hidden beneath. "I didn't intend on being gone this long, but something happened." His fingers toyed with the rosy peak he found and a soft moan escaped Padmé's open mouth.

"I was looking for you on Naboo and when I returned here, too much time had passed. I'm so sorry, Padmé."

His hands eased her onto her back, eyes still closed, as he quickly lay beside her, opening the gown even more to his sight and explorations.

"I miss touching you like this. Your skin is so soft." Propping his head upon one arm, his free hand moved further down to rub along the contours of her belly. "I remember the first time I touched you. It was during the ball following the Interplanetary Conference. The room was so crowded, but you somehow maneuvered our steps into a corner that was quiet."

"I maneuvered?" Padmé blurted out before a groan escaped her, the calloused hand upon her now moving lower to caress the most intimate part of her.

"Yes, you." Obi-Wan laughed, finding the spot that he knew excited her the most, his own arousal spiking as her back arched from the floor. "You opened your gown at the top and grabbed my hand to ease it underneath the fabric."

"I remember." A voice sounded from her that she barely recognized. It was much too low and hoarse.

"We had to leave as quickly as possible or I would have taken you right there on that dance floor."

"And I would have let you." She agreed with a chuckle and then a moan as fingers delved deep. Soft lips were nipping along her collarbone and neck as Obi-Wan continued his ministrations and Padmé felt the galaxy spinning out of control.

"I love you." He whispered huskily along her throat, and swept up to kiss away the tears that were now streaming down from her closed eyes and into her hair.

"I always loved you, Padmé. I was going to tell you the next time I saw you, but…"

"Shut up, Obi-Wan." Came the surprising reply.

"Pardon me?"

A pair of eyes so dark they were almost black locked onto him. "Shut up and make love to me." She demanded, and Obi-Wan obeyed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

The lights from the passing Coruscant evening traffic filtered through the room, sending vertical and horizontal slants of muted white light across the sleeping features of the ravishing woman lying next to him.

A ravishing and completely naked woman.

Obi-Wan's hand hovered over her form, moving parallel in a downward direction from forehead to hip, as he watched her sleep. He had the vague remembrance of the two of them somehow arriving in the bedroom, but wasn't completely aware of how they had made it into her bed.

It was approximately fourth hour, his inner sense prompted. He had been lying and watching her sleep now for approximately two hours, relishing the vision, and memorizing every shadow and contour of her body. It wouldn't be long now and he would have to give up this gift. Already, he could feel the stirring of Anakin's spirit, rising from the depths of his trance, albeit slowly. He had just a few more minutes.

He would have to wake her.

A gentle brush of his lips across hers resulted in a slow, sleepy smile appearing on her face as her arms languorously moved up and around his neck, drawing him more fully onto her mouth.

A drowsy gaze was slowly revealed, but as soon as the dark orbs settled on the face hovering above her, Obi-Wan noticed a momentary flash of shock and then a steady stream of remembrance replacing it, as once more her eyelids slammed shut.

"Obi-Wan?" The sleepy voice inquired.

"Yes, darling?"

"What time is it?"

"A couple of hours until sunrise." His traitorous hand had crept up along her ribcage, and he forced it to the other side of the bed. He no longer had time for this.

"And time for me to go, I'm afraid." He quietly added.

"No." Padmé groaned, turning into him and burying her face against a muscled chest.

"Listen to me. This is important." He insisted, wrapping his arms around her petite body and drawing her closer. "I need to tell you why I'm here."

"I thought it was to be with me." Her muffled voice stated in mock naivety.

"I wish it were only that" Obi-Wan replied, unable to keep the masculine hand from caressing down her back. "I'll be eternally grateful to the Force for this opportunity, but there's something else. It won't be easy for you to hear."

He could feel her body stiffen slightly in his embrace.

"I know who the Sith Lord is."

Padmé pulled back, her gaze immediately drawing up, only to drop back down again, obviously not wanting to look upon a face that did not match the voice she was hearing.

"The one responsible for training the one who murdered you?" She noted, the anger and grief still evident in her voice.

Padmé waited during the long pause, closed her eyes and offered a soothing and supporting caress to the torso lying next to her. "Tell me." She insisted gently.

"It's Chancellor Palpatine."

A stunned glare once more locked onto him at the admission, the caress regrettably falling away. Obi-Wan quivered at the loss.

"Are….are you sure?"

"Yes, Padmé. Please. You must believe me."

Using eyes that were not his own, he pleaded with her until struck with the realization that his time had ended.

"Get dressed. Anakin is emerging."

Padmé immediately arose from the bed and wrapped a dark velvet robe about her small body, but before Obi-Wan could draw himself away, she turned to him, her face a mixture of remorse and gratitude. "I love you Obi-Wan. You won't go far?"

Just a few seconds more, he insisted to the presence willing him to leave. "I'm not leaving yet. I'll be right here."

With a surge of the Force, Obi-Wan found himself lying on his back next to the bed. He lifted his head to find a groggy Anakin attempting to rise up, flushed at discovering himself lying naked underneath the covers of Padmé's bed.

"I guess it worked." He uttered with amazement.

"It did. Thank you, Anakin." Obi-Wan said as he pulled himself up to his feet.

"No problem." The youth grumbled as he moved his weakened legs away from the bed, wrapped the coverlet about him, stood up and started the search for his clothing.

Once in the common room, he discovered them lying in several places and quickly donned his inner and outer tunics and leggins, and pulled on his boots and utility belt.

His mind urgently sought out the memories of being with Padmé that he was sure he would have. There had to be something left for him to appreciate. Anything. Not that he wanted to take advantage of the situation, but he didn't think there would be any other possible way he could ever be with her. But, the young man was frustrated to discover that the memories were simply not his. His idea had worked entirely too well.

The last thing he remembered was kneeling on the floor and sending himself into a deep trance state.

Heaving a sigh, Anakin brushed his hands through his spikey padawan cut and then down his face, but when his hands passed over his nostrils, he paused and breathed in deeply.

The memories may not be his, but the scent of her was on his hands. It gave him little comfort, but enough to further his resolve that some day, he would be worthy of Padmé's love and she would give it to him, freely.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

As Padmé dressed, Obi-Wan moved into the room and spied a sullen-appearing Jedi apprentice seated on the gold sofa, eyeing the hands he held out in front of him.

The time he had got to share with Padmé had been magical. More than he would have ever asked for. But if the young man had experienced any of their passion himself, Obi-Wan was afraid the guilt of that would outweigh that pleasure. He would have never exposed Padmé to such an experience.

He sat down next to the woeful appearing Jedi. "Are you all right?"

The young man surprisingly didn't flinch a muscle before he clenched his fists tightly. "Fine."

"Did you?" Obi-Wan stuttered, pausing to gather his courage. "Did you experience anything?"

Anakin's eyes slanted speculatively, causing Obi-Wan's breath to hitch.

"No." He finally responded, to which the Force apparition sighed in relief.

"But," the young man continued, "I'm afraid her scent is lingering. I need to go wash my hands."

Blast! Obi-Wan cursed to himself, watching the boy walk to the sink in the kitchen. I should have showered first..

"Don't worry, Obi-Wan." Anakin said from the adjoining room. "I didn't sense anything, and I wouldn't if I could have. I respect her too much. And you."

"Thank you." Obi-Wan responded, noting Padmé's entrance into the room with a smile.

"Is he still here?" She sent out toward the kitchen area, to which Anakin responded.

"Yes. He's somewhere in the common room." The young man paused as he dried his hands. "On the couch." He added after having been given directions.

Padmé sat down, her eyes roaming about the piece of furniture in front of her. Anakin soon joined her.

"You're sitting right across from him." He noted. "He says he's holding your hand."

Padmé's eyes moved down to the hands in her lap and grinned. Obi-Wan noted it was a sad smile, and he began to wonder if coming here had been such a good idea.

No. It was, he decided. He didn't have a choice. He had to tell her about Palpatine. That was his initial intention. The lovemaking was purely a coincedental bonus, wasn't it? But now in the early hours of the morning, he was beginning to have his doubts.

Soon, Anakin's brows furrowed at the question he was being asked to repeat.

"Obi-Wan wants to know if you regret last night."

"No." She stated immediately. It just saddens me that it can never be repeated." Another sad smile crossed her face. "But I understand. I understand," she repeated, forcing a more elaborate smile and looking directly across from where she sat into apparent empty space. But Obi-Wan was on the receiving end of that smile and it gave him the courage he needed to continue.

"He says you have something to tell me." Anakin stated, looking puzzled.

The young woman turned slightly on the couch in order to face the apprentice, struggling within herself to find the words that would display her trust in Obi-Wan and her belief that what he said was true.

"Obi-Wan knows who the Sith Lord is."

"Did he tell you?" Anakin sat up straighter, obviously intrigued.

"Yes."

His face registered his confusion at her hesitation, until the name she spoke met his ears and he immediately sent his feelings out into the Force to confirm the truth of it. The Force, however, responded with a buzz. Not the lucid answer that he had hoped for.

"That's impossible." He finally blurted out. "Palpatine is a good man."

"I know." Padmé responded, placing her hand on the young man's leg in a comforting gesture. "I thought so too."

She watched the Jedi's face closely as it revealed incredulous suspicion and was finally schooled into calm resolve. "I don't believe it." He stated firmly.

"It's true." Obi-Wan finally entered the conversation and Anakin turned his head, glaring in the direction of his voice.

"What proof do you have?" He accused with the slightest hint of anger.

"All the proof I need. I've seen him use the Dark Side of the Force. I've witnessed it myself."

But the young man began shaking his head in denial. "He's never been anything but friendly to me."

"Anakin! That's because he is luring you to the Dark Side. He needs a new apprentice!"

"Why…" Anakin murmured, the internal struggle showing on his face. "Why me?"

"Because you're the Chosen One for Force sake!" Obi-Wan was practically yelling across the room, raising Anakin's hackles in defense.

"Hey! I didn't ask for this! I just wanted to be a Jedi! It wasn't easy coming to live at the Temple. I was too old and this Chosen One business," he noted with a smirk, "pretty much labeled me as a freak!"

"Anakin." Obi-Wan purposefully lowered his voice, glancing toward Padmé who looked on the youth with nothing but sympathy. "You have it in you to be the most powerful Jedi the Order has ever seen. Palpatine wants that power for himself."

"I need proof." The young man stated, meeting Obi-Wan's gaze after a moment of silence.

"Then follow me."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Gaining entrance to the Supreme Chancellor's suite was not difficult. His personal secretary immediately recognized the young couple and allowed them to wait inside the office. The Chancellor was conducting a meeting in the Intergalactic Conference Room and would arriving in about an hour, she told them.

Enough time to do what needed to be done, Obi-Wan thought, as he prompted Anakin to move along the wall to their right and told him to use the Force to open the steel door discovered there.

The couple entered the darkened room, their eyesight adjusting slowly, assisted by the lone shaft of light that shone down from a skylight high above. A shaft of light that illuminated a pale skeleton encased in various shackles, its head flung back and jaw opened, revealing that whoever this had been, died in sheer agony.

Padmé gasped at the sight and Anakin reached for her hand to guide them closer to the arid and scarred corpse.

"It's him." Her soft voice echoed in the blackened chamber.

"Who?" Anakin peered closely at the skull, unable to notice any distinguishing features, other than the variety of horny projections across the top.

"The monster that attacked and killed Obi-Wan." Her eyes locked onto the figure as if daring him to come to life.

"The Sith apprentice." Obi-Wan told Anakin from behind him. "The Dark Lord tortured and killed him for allowing Qui-Gon to escape, and for not capturing the queen."

Padmé turned her gaze to the pensive young man whose eyes were locked upon the luminous skeleton hanging in eerie silence before him. "And that would mean, he needs another apprentice."

"Exactly, Anakin." Chuckled a familiar voice from the doorway. "I knew you were a smart lad."

Anakin turned and automatically gestured Padmé to move behind him for her protection while he faced the sith lord.

"What are you going to do?" Padmé asked quietly.

"I'm going to the Jedi Council and report this. They will deal with him."

Slowly, Anakin inched away from the approaching older man, keeping Padmé behind him, his hand hovering precariously over the hilt of his lightsaber.

"You must do what you think is right, Anakin, of course." Palpatine's voice remained just as friendly as it had always been, much in contrast to the dark whorls of the Force that had begun to swirl about the room.

"But before you go, let me remind you that the Jedi Council will never give you what you desire. Only I can do that."

"What are you talking about?" The young man queried, gently pushing Padmé backward toward the exit. "How do you know what I want?"

"You thought you wanted to be a Jedi, but all you really want is to be loved and accepted, isn't that right?"

Anakin did not immediately answer, but his steps began to slow and he glared at his prior mentor. "I'm loved."

"But not the way you want to be." Palpatine insisted, turning his eyes upon the young woman whose head had hesitantly appeared from behind the young Jedi.

"They'll never allow you to be together. Kenobi took care of that, didn't he?" Palpatine continued, inching closer to the couple.

"Leave them, Anakin. Leave them and all of their antiquated views of the Force. There is so much more for you out there. Don't let them hold you back from being all that you could be, from having all that you deserve and desire."

"Don't listen to him, Anakin." Obi-Wan warned from behind the sith.

"Think about yourself, for once. Think about your future, and…" The older man paused as an oily grin crept over his face. "the future of your children."

Shock registered on the faces of the other three who were present in the room.

"Yes." Palpatine hissed. "Padmé is with child. Twins, to be exact." Another smile appeared before the chancellor stepped even closer, locking his eyes onto Anakin's. "Don't let your children grow up as you did, I beg you. Bastards of a society who does not want them, does not care about them. No family to speak of. No father."

"Don't listen to him!" Obi-Wan repeated, the panic evident in his voice as the face of the young man revealed his apparent resignation and agreement with the words that the chancellor spoke.

"You're right chancellor." Anakin said, followed by a sigh.

Padmé audibly gasped as she quickly mapped out any possible escape route within the darkened space.

"I had no father. Not a natural one. But I do have someone in my life who loves me, who has always been there for me, who has helped me and guided me like any father would."

A proud smirk appeared on the chancellor's face as his confidence radiated from him. All of his manipulations and his time spent with this young man were now coming to fruition.

"Master Qui-Gon." Anakin stated, his words immediately wiping the smile from the chancellor's face.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"I would never forsake my vows to the Jedi. They are my family. And if Padmé is pregnant as you say, then I will help her as much as I can. She will never be alone."

The young man stood tall and courageous in the face of the sith lord as his appearance began to morph into a creature transformed by the dark side of the Force, his face creasing in deep, weathered crevices, his once blue eyes transforming into the sickly yellow of the sith.

"So be it, Jedi." He hissed, a metallic springing sound reverberating as the dark lord activated a release for his lightsaber from within his cloak, the deadly weapon shooting out from inside his sleeve into his waiting, wrinkled grasp.

Anakin was just as quick, the blue hum of his lightsaber immediately coming to life, at the same time as he hurtled Padmé away as gently as he could with a Force shove.

The red and blue swords continuously clashed in the air, each thrust and parry growing in intensity and strength until it appeared that the Jedi apprentice may fail, the concentration and weariness beginning to show on his young features. Palpatine chuckled, gloating in his obvious upcoming victory.

A powerful down-sweep knocked the young man to his knees, but he quickly maneuvered away and the red sword sparked as it met the cold metallic floor where Anakin had been kneeling.

"You cannot defeat me. You don't realize the power of the Dark Side."

There was a slight hesitation as Anakin listened to an unheard message coming from his left, and the dark lord took advantage of his distraction and lunged at his prey, the deadly 'saber sweeping across the young man's arm, singing his tunic and marring the skin underneath. Anakin hissed in pain, but kept up his guard, gripping onto the hilt of his weapon, backing away slightly from his enemy.

"Anakin!" Padmé shrieked from her crouched position on the opposite wall.

The young man took another hesitant step backward, and then another.

"Come. Join me. Don't waste your talents with the Jedi." The hideous appearing sith lord tempted, his concentration suddenly sweeping upward as the chains and shackles that had been holding his previous apprentice came sweeping down from the ceiling. But despite his decrepit appearance and age, the sith lord easily leapt out of the way, the metallic devices crashing loudly against the floor.

"Good, Anakin. Very good." The dark lord cackled. "Your control of the Force is most impressive."

The young man smirked a cocky grin at his opponent. "That wasn't me."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Anakin watched the face of Chancellor Palpatine as it revealed his bewilderment at his statement, and then his grave concern. The young man held his lightsaber ready, but when the dark lord's hands lifted and a bolt of blue Force lightning issued forth from them, the Jedi apprentice was surprised to discover it was not aimed at him, but into the dark space on the opposite side of the room.

The outline of Obi-Wan's spirit flickered in the powerful blue light, his features revealing his determined glare before he moved safely and further away from Padmé, who gazed in amazement at the image she had seen illuminated by the blue bolts.

A stuttered backward step made by the older man and a quick sideways glance did not escape Obi-Wan's attention, and he quickly warned Anakin to protect Padmé, but it was too late. The sith lord had pulled her up from the floor and was strangling her with the use of Force alone.

"Let her go!" The youth charged, lifting his 'saber in order to block the bolt of energy that now was aimed directly at him.

"I think not. If you will not join me, you will die - along with your whore. And your dead Jedi friend can do nothing to stop it."

Anakin could sense the anger building up in the Force surrounding him and realized it wasn't coming from the chancellor.

Distracted by his division of his focus on Padmé as well as the Force lightning continuously striking the young Jedi's 'saber, the dark lord was unaware of the metallic torture device that came barreling at him, slamming into his chest, sending Padmé gasping onto the floor, and Anakin in hot pursuit, lightsaber in hand. The chancellor regained his balance, spitting curses, as other objects in the room began rocketing toward him, originating from the furious hand of the deceased Jedi he could not see, while Anakin's sword swung at him relentlessly.

Blocking a long rod with a sharpened stun tip that had been hurled at him in javelin-fashion by Obi-Wan, Anakin took advantage of the chancellor's distraction and swept his saber up in a powerful arc, the laser crackling as it came into contact with the sith lord's. The powerful man's menacing grin matched his evil glare as the yellow eyes bore into Anakin.

However, the squinting, sickly gaze opened wide suddenly and a raspy gasp issued forth from the chancellor's open mouth. Anakin stepped back in surprise to see the tip of the stun rod that Obi-Wan had thrown protruding through the man's chest.

The sith lord fell to his knees and slumped forward to the ground, revealing a vindicated expression on the young woman standing behind him.

The horror of what she had done and the situation itself suddenly registered with Padmé, and her small hands flew to her face as Anakin stepped over the lifeless body and drew her shuddering form into his arms.

Obi-Wan approached the scene slowly, knowing that his time with Padmé was soon coming to an end. He looked around him, expecting to see a doorway of some sort open up in order for him to pass into the Force, but instead, was shocked to see a number of grotesque arms and hands of various sizes, all misshapen, broken and bleeding, arising from the blackened floor.

He took a step back as the dark Force spirit of Chancellor Palpatine arose from his body, the now blue gaze eyeing the Jedi who stared on him so solemnly.

"You." He hissed. "You're dead."

A cocky grin dimpled the Jedi apparition's face as he motioned to the impaled and bloody body lying on the floor.

"So are you, apparently."

Palpatine dropped his gaze to his physical self and hissed in fierce denial. "No."

"'Fraid so." Obi-Wan answered matter-of-factly, taking another step backward.

The chancellor moved as if to pursue him, but then felt his leg catch on something. He looked down and to his horror, saw the mangled black hands reaching up from the shadowy floor now swirling with black and red whorls, their twisted fingers clawing and grabbing onto his legs and cloak. He struggled against their demonic grips, but their numbers increased rapidly and began pulling him mercilessly into the darkness from where they came.

Obi-Wan watched without the blink of an eye as Palpatine disappeared into the shadows and listened until the man's tortured screams and strangled curses could no longer be heard.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

"Are you all right?" Anakin asked as Padmé's sobs finally began to subside.

"Yes, I'm…" she responded quietly, but her speech faltered as the room suddenlyfilled with a soft blue light and they both turned toward its source; beholding a sight which brought a bright, albeit sad smile to the young woman's face, and fresh tears to her eyes.

"Obi-Wan." She whispered to the angelic appearance standing in the center of the glowing radiance.

He looked absolutely perfect. Exactly as she remembered him in her dreams. As he was on Naboo. He even still wore the long padawan braid that she had loved to wrap around her fingers. The Jedi tunics he wore were glowing a bright white, not the least uncomfortable to gaze upon, and Padmé's gaze was held there as she rose from the floor and walked over to meet the ethereal vision. A glowing hand reached out to her and Padmé accepted its embrace readily, moving into the light and presence of Obi-Wan.

"I'm proud of you." He said softly, his brilliant blue eyes expressing the depths of emotion he held for her. "Both of you." He added, looking up toward the suddenly shy-appearing Jedi Apprentice, reaching out his hand to him as well. Anakin hesitantly stepped up and shook the offered hand firmly.

"Thank you." The young man stated in awe.

"No. Thank you." Obi-Wan smiled and turned his attention back to Padmé as her glistening tears crept down into her radiant smile. "Before I go Anakin, I have to ask you to do me a favor."

"Anything." The apprentice vowed moving outside the light.

"Take care of Padmé for me."

The young man's face flushed as he bowed his head. "Yes sir." He answered before turning and leaving the couple alone.

A darker blue flashed in a horizontal beam across the stream of light and Obi-Wan turned his head to heed the calling.

He turned back around and reached out his handto run his fingers down the smooth skin of Padmé's cheek, wiping away a lone tear coursing there, returning her small smile, his eyes closing momentarilyat the sheer pleasure of the feel of her skin beneath his hand. "I have to go."

She nodded silently and courageously in that knowledge.

Obi-Wan leaned forward slowly, eliminating the annoyance of space between them, the ethereal light softly crackling as his lips met Padmé's in a gentle and final kiss of souls. Lingering as long as he could, the pull of the Force strengthened and he withdrew reluctantly, sweeping his hand in a caress along her cheek, his fingers filtering through her long, dark hair.

Once his hand was free, Obi-Wan backed away into the glowing Force aura, its blue light enhancing the outline of his spiritual image.

"I love you." He mouthed in silence before stepping across the threshold and into the Netherworld of the Force.

Padmé watched him go with a tear-filled gaze, mouthing her reply, "Always."

She then let out a ragged sighed and grasped tightly onto the physical hand of the young Jedi that reached for hers, finding the strength in a friendship that she knew she would need in the days to come.

-FIN-

* * *

A/N: Okay…okay. It wasn't too happy. Sorry about that. And Anakin, Anakin. What can I say? I TOLD YOU the plot bunny that bit me for this story was RABID! You just didn't believe me! ; ) 

For those of you who guessed – you were right. I'm on this movie theme kick right now and this story was heavily inspired by the movie "Ghost." (Obvious now, isn't it?)

Now onto better things. After I finish up "Time of Reckoning" (only because I think it deserves it) - I'll be starting another story along this current theme of mine. And for all of you Anakin-haters out there… "Haters" is kinda strong isn't it? Uhm…for all of you Anakin-dislikers out there – I PROMISE that in my next story he will be eliminated entirely. You can bank on it. : ) It will be called "Unity Day." Be watching for it. In the meantime, I will meet you over at "Time of Reckoning." (Obi-Wan has been suffering way too long already…)


End file.
